Harry Potter y las Cronicas de Dragonlance
by Walkyria
Summary: Harry llega nada menos que a Krynn y se vera sumergido en la Guerra de la Lanza y conocera a Tanis, Tas, Flint, Caramon, Raistlin y a los demas grupo de los heroes. Espero que os guste!dejen reviews pliiiis!4º capitulo!porr fiin!siento la tardanza!
1. Ven conmigo

**Capitulo 1: Ven conmigo...**

Privet Drive se hallaba en calma. Sola había una figura en la calle, una sombra encapuchada que miraba la ventana iluminada del nº 4...Golden sonrió, por fin sentía la fuerza mas poderosa del Bien que había estado buscando.

Lo curioso es que en ese mundo dio con dos fuerzas, una maligna (perfecta si quería ayudar a Takhisis) y otra la que sentía en esa casa.

Avanzo hacia la casa cuando de repente una figura masculina se apareció ante ella, Golden miró con atención al mago, tenía un ojo de color azul eléctrico que se movía a su voluntad, pero en ese instante estaba clavado en ella.

-¿Quién eres?¿Que buscas?-pregunto tenso apuntándola con el trozo de madera que utilizaban los de ese mundo para utilizar magia.

Busco al que vive en esa casa- señalo la joven a la ventana iluminada- y me llamo Golden...¿Me dejaras ahora pasar?

No, por supuesto que no-sonrió sarcástico el personaje, era Moody a quien esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia- de hecho te vas a venir conmigo al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix a explicar que haces aquí buscando al chico- y la agarro por el brazo.

Golden se retorció bajo la presión de su mano y gimió apenada.

Por favor no me haga hacer algo que no quiero- suplico la chica.

Moody la soltó durante un instante, sorprendido del tono de tristeza de la joven, parecía sincera, sin embargo recordó que la seguridad de Harry era lo principal y la volvió a sujetar.

Durante unos instantes, Moody creyó ver a través de la capucha unos ojos dorados que le miraban apenados, pero se obligo a si mismo a la disciplina y no cedió a los ruegos de la joven ya había oído muchos a lo largo de su vida, tanto de victimas como de asesinos.

La joven se relajo y suspiro, se llevo una mano a unos saquillos que llevaba y alarmado Moody saco su varita, la chica lentamente le mostró que era arena blanca, tranquilizando a Moody.

Lo que este no se espero es cuando la joven se la fue echando, murmurando:

_Ast tasarak sinularan krynawi-_ un profundo sopor invadió al mago y sintió como caía en una gran negrura.

Golden le sujetó antes de que se diera un buen golpe, le dejo oculto tras unos arbustos con una inusitada fuerza y le coloco cómodamente y le hecho una ultima mirada antes de irse:

Eres un buen hombre pero no sabes lo que ocurre...-y con un suspiro se dirigió a la casa.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero con un sencillo sortilegio la abrió; la luz venía de arriba, tendría que subir las escaleras.

Llego al último escalón que crujió y sobresaltada se detuvo. El rasgar continuado de una pluma se había detenido, oía un respiración alterada, el ocupante de la habitación se levantó y Golden oyó sus pisadas...su sombra se proyectaba en la pared...sostenía una de esas extrañas varas de madera con la que los magos de ese mundo hacían magia, el mago se asomó y la vio de pleno.

Harry estaba escribiendo deberes que le habían mandado de Hogwarts, era un trabajo de encantamientos así que no resultaba demasiado tedioso, era mejor que dormir...el sueño en el que su padrino desaparecía en el velo le acosaba desde que había llegado a la casa de sus tíos.

De repente oyó un crujido en la escalera y se detuvo, sabía que le vigilaban pero con Voldemort nunca se sabía...se levantó y agarró su varita, si era falsa alarma no pasaría nada pero si era un intruso...agarró con mas firmeza su varita y avanzo lentamente y se asomó con cuidado...el corazón le dio un vuelco, una forma encapuchada le miraba desde las escaleras, sin duda era la persona que había hecho crujir la escalera.

Llevaba una capa negra, estaba encapuchada y no se veía su cara.

Golden estaba paralizada, nunca había visto un muchacho como ese, aparte de que cada poro de su piel despedía un poder enorme, era inquietante la sensación que producía sobre la joven, su piel desordenado y negro azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros y entre los mechones del pelo se le veía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus ojos eran de un verde espectacular ocultos por unas lentes redondas.

¿Quien eres?-oyó preguntar al mago en voz baja como si tuviera miedo de que le oyeran.

Ven conmigo mago...-susurro Golden.

El muchacho se puso tenso.

¿Adonde?-pregunto de nuevo pero con la vara de madera apuntándola.

Conmigo a Krynn, te necesitamos, ven por favor- le tendió la mano, pero el chico no la acepto.

Ni sueñes que voy a ir con alguien a quien no conozco a vete a saber adonde...si te envía Voldemort se le debe estar agotando las ideas para matarme- añadió con tal tono de odio que Golden se pregunto quien sería el desafortunado de Voldemort.

No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, y tienes razón en algo..no sabes quien soy- Golden se quitó la capucha.

Harry observo como se quitaba la capucha ...se quedo con la boca abierta, la joven que tenía ante el era...no era humana.

A través de su dorado pelo se veían unas orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos eran también dorados y su piel de un suave color bronceado.

La joven al ver su cara de confusión se apresuro a explicar.

Mago, no te deseo ningún mal, soy una elfa y mi nombre es Golden- explicó rápidamente.

¿Una que?-pregunto Harry aturdido, sentía de alguna manera extraña que la chica no le mentía.

Una elfa, es una de las múltiples razas que habitan en Krynn- le dijo lentamente, parecía que tenía miedo de que no le entendiera.

¿RAZA?¿No eres humana?-Harry sin querer elevó el tono de sus palabras.

De la habitación de sus tíos se oyó un alarido furioso:

¡POTTER!-el rugido de tío Vernon resonó en toda la casa.

¿Que es eso?-preguntó Golden asustada.

Eso es mi tío cuando le despierto-repuso amargado Harry.

Su tío salio como una estampida de búfalos rabiosos.

¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ESTAS SON HORAS DE DORMIR ¿O LA GENTE COMO TU NO DUERME?-vocifero Vernon, escupiendo saliva a Harry, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo se hallaba Golden.

Perdone,¿A que se refiere "a la gente como tu"?-pregunto suavemente la chica de pelo dorado.

Pues a los malditos magos-respondió sin darse cuenta por un segundo de quien le había hecho la pregunta de tan furioso que estaba , pero a pesar de su limitado cerebro se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo hablando con Harry y asustado pegó un brinco que le hizo pisar a Harry, este le hecho una mirada furiosa y se aparto de su trayectoria, disfrutando de los cambios de color que se operaban en el rostro de su tío, de un rojo había pasado a un hermoso blanco...

Se me olvido decirte tío que tenemos visita-comento Harry frotándose el pie.

¿Q-Quien eres-s ?- tartamudeo el muggle.

"Paladine dame paciencia" suplico exasperada.

Vengo a por el mago- explico, entonces se dio cuenta de algo- no me se tu nombre.

Harry se quedo confuso...¡por fin alguien que no sabía quien era!(pues el tono de su voz le había parecido totalmente sincero).

Soy Harry Potter- se presento el muchacho mas relajado, empezaba a creer a Golden.

La muchacha sonrió complacida, bien entonces Harry tenemos que irnos- pero de repente su dorado rostro se volvió pálido y miro hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

No puede ser...-susurro aterrada.

¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Harry preocupado.

Golden se giro asustada pero firma.

Ya esta aquí-susurro

¿Quien?-pregunto Harry confuso.

El enviado de Takhisis, tenemos que salir de aquí- se apresuro a bajar las escaleras.

¿Y mis tíos y mi primo?- miro Harry preocupado a Vernon.

Te buscan a ti, no a tus parientes- susurro Golden.

¿Pero porque?-pregunto Harry aturdido.

.Porque tu puedes ayudar a la portadora de la Vara de cristal azul, y Takhisis quiere evitar eso, Paladine me envia a protegerte- explico apresuradamente Golden.

Harry la siguió, la joven abrió la puerta y salio a la calle...Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y una rabia surgió de el.

Un inmenso dragón rojo estaba en mitad de la calle Privet Drive, y no era el único, montado sobre el como si fuera un simple caballo estaba lord Voldemort, que con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro de serpiente acariciaba las escamas de su montura.

Hola Harry, ¿Que tal el verano?- dijo con su habitual tono frío, pero esta vez tenia un toque sarcástico.

¿Os conocéis?- pregunto sorprendida Golden.

A la fuerza, esa víbora lleva casi toda mi vida intentando matarme-la susurro.

Golden asintió y miro al dragón que la examinaba divertido en sus rojas pupilas.

Saludos Golden- inclino la cabeza el dragón burlonamente.

Saludos Redbeat- Golden no hizo ningún gesto, estaba muy tensa, atenta a cualquier movimiento del dragón rojo- ¿A que has venido?

Golden, Golden...no me preguntes cosas que ya sabes, pero siendo quien eres te refrescare la memoria, vengo a por el muchacho y el lord se ha ofrecido voluntario para ayudarme y luego ayudar a Takhisis.

No me dices nada nuevo...pero ahora yo te advierto, quieras tu o ese mago tocar al muchacho y notaras mi ira- a Harry le pareció que crecía la joven ante sus ojos, y un brillo dorado surgía de su interior.

El dragón se movió nervioso y Harry se pregunto quien seria en realidad Golden para que le hiciera dudar a tan magnifica, pero terrorífica, criatura.

Muchacha ¿¿crees que nos podrás vencer ?- rió Voldemort estupefacto, que no se había dado cuenta de la turbación de su montura.

Si atacas ya lo veras- le amenazo la chica.

Estoy harto de tanta charla- replico furioso Voldemort-¡¡Ataca Redbeat!

El dragón extendió las alas amenazador y alzo una pata con unas garras tan grandes como el coche de tío Vernon, a Golden no le daría tiempo a esquivarlo la habían pillado por sorpresa tal como había planeado el Lord.

Pero Harry no era un simple espectador, alzo la varita que la había tenido escondida en el bolsillo de su túnica de Hogwarts y grito apuntando a la pata:

¡Impedimenta!- la garra no se paro pero se ralentizo lo suficiente como para que Golden lo pudiera esquivar, ahora le toco a la joven atacar:

_Ast kiranann Soth-aran suh kali Jalaran_-y una bola de azufre salio de su mano y estallo en la cara del dragón que con un aullido de moribundo que resonó en todo Privet Drive cayó muerto al suelo, y Voldemort con la sorpresa pintada en su cara se cayo de su montura para quedarse inconsciente, Harry lo miro pensado que ahora que estab tan indefenso podría vengarse...Golden le devolvió a la realidad.

Harry...¿ahora me crees?-los ojos dorados de Golden lanzaban destellos a la luz del amanecer.

Harry asintió lentamente.

¿Volveré a ver a mis amigos?-susurro Harry apenado.

Puede...el futuro no lo se Harry-la chica abrazo a Harry.

Harry noto con ese abrazo que su penas se iban , por encima del hombro del Golden vio que los vecinos miraban desde sus ventanas aterrorizados a Redbeat y vio también como Voldemort volvía en si.

La voz de Golden empezó a sonar, al principio suavemente pero luego con un poder que hizo que Harry se estremeciera entre los brazos de la chica; oyó el rugido de rabia de Voldemort y por último la negrura le invadió...lo último que vio fue un suelo de tierra y verdes árboles...después vino la oscuridad.

**CONTINUARA...**

TODOS LOS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS A J.K ROWLING Y A MARGARET WEIS Y TRACY HICKMAN

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HARRY APARECERA EN KRYNN Y IRA CONOCIENDO GENTE...

SE DESPIDE CON LOS MEJORES DESEOS

WALKYRIA


	2. Tanis, Flint, Tas y la pelea

**Capitulo 2: Tanis, Flint, Tas...y la pelea.**

-¡Ey!¡Muchacho, despierta!-esa voz penetraba duramente en su nublada y confusa mente-¡¡¡Vamos por Reorx, que tengo prisa!

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y vio ante el a un anciano de larga barba blanca y en su cabeza brillaba un gran y hermoso yelmo e iba armado con una hacha de guerra; su mirada era dura desde sus ojos azules pero debajo de esa dureza Harry percibió una preocupación por él. Todo esto habría sido normal sino fuera porque el anciano era un enano. Harry, desconcertado, pues no sabía donde estaba pego un salto y se alejo del extraño personaje.

-Tranquilo muchacho que los Enanos de las Colinas no mordemos a nadie...por cierto se te ha caído eso-y la extraña criatura señalo un trozo enrollado de pergamino; Harry cauteloso lo cogió y vio que estaba atado con un precioso mechón dorado de pelo...lo abrió, guardando con cariño el mechón en su bolsillo, al lado de su varita(que para Harry notar su varita en el bolsillo fue un gran alivio); la carta decía:

"Querido Harry:

Nos separamos aquí, quizá nos volvamos a ver, quien sabe, los caminos de los dioses del Bien son inescrutables.

Harry ya te habrás dado cuenta que no estas en tu mundo("Y tanto"pensó Harry mirando al enano), debo decirte que aquí encontraras muchas razas bastantes distintas de las que hay en tu mundo:

-Humanos, por supuesto, encontraras.

-Elfos, como yo.

-Enanos, expertos en el trabajo de metales.

-Kenders, con estos ten cuidado de tus objetos personales ya que con una curiosidad innata ellos se apropian de cosas ajenas.

-Magos, aquí también hay aunque distintos a ti, no utilizan varita, por ejemplo, y hay tres tipos de magos, los de Túnica Blanca, que representan el Bien, las Túnicas Rojas que representan la Neutralidad, y por último los Túnicas Negras que representan el Mal.

Hay mas razas como minotauros, gnomos, centauros...y hay mas razas malignas como trolls(al leer esto Harry hizo una mueca)goblins, hobgoblins, y muchas mas.

Otra cosa muy importante Harry, Paladine el dios del Bien me ha revelado que misión tienes en Krynn, tienes que encontrar y proteger a la Portadora de la Vara de Cristal Azul, te aconsejo que no hagas muchas preguntas pues no eres el único que la buscas, empieza por buscar en Solace, una ciudad cercana, allí comenzara tu destino.

Que los dioses del Bien iluminen tu camino Harry, ojalá encuentres la luz perdida en ti.

Golden.

P.D: No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero no tienes esas horribles lentes...llamarías mucho la atención en Krynn, aquí no las necesitaras(Harry asombrado se toco la cara y comprobó efectivamente que veía bien y sin gafas)"

Harry suspiro y guardo la carta con cuidado en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?-pregunto una voz sobresaltando a Harry, este ya se había olvidado del enano.

-Perdone, me había olvidado de usted-contesto aparentando tranquilidad, pero rebullía en nerviosismo.

-Hum...me llamo Flint Fireforge- dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Yo soy Harry Potter y nunca había conocido a un enano si me permite la osadía de decirlo- contesto Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Nunca habías conocido a un enano muchacho?-pregunto sorprendido Flint.

-No- contesto simplemente.

-Vaya, esto es inaudito-comento sorprendido- por cierto, ¿Qué hacías tirado en el suelo?-pregunto perspicazmente.

-Pues creo que me caí...no me acuerdo como fue- comento con total sinceridad.

-A lo mejor te ha afectado uno de esos extraños ataques de amnesia- dijo el enano preocupado pues notaba la verdad en sus palabras, Harry asintió lentamente, haciéndose el aturdido, no era cuestión de decirle al primero con que se topara que no era de ese mundo.

-¿Te acuerdas hacía adonde te dirigías?-volvio a preguntar el enano.

Harry interpretando su papel se hizo que se esforzaba en recordar.

-Solace...¿es el nombre de una ciudad?-pregunto.

-Si de hecho es hacia donde voy...no voy desde hace 5 años-susurro.

Harry hizo que no había oído su comentario.

-¿Podría ir contigo?-al ver la mirada desconfiada del enano se apresuro a explicar-es que a lo mejor contigo quizá me acuerde de algo.

-Bueno...un poco de compañía no me vendrá mal después de tanto tiempo de solitario vagabundeo-asintió el enano mas tranquilo.

-Gracias ¿me puedes contar algo de tus viajes mientras vamos?-pidió con su mejor sonrisa Harry.

Flint complacido por interés que despertaba en Harry hincho el pecho y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, y a medida que escuchaba Harry aprendía mas de Krynn y sus habitantes; al parecer Flint conocía a un grupo muy variopinto y se puso a despotricar de un kender llamado Tas o algo parecido, pero cuando Harry oía eso no podía reprimir una sonrisa, el enano los quería en el fondo.

-¿Y porque te fuiste de Solace?-pregunto Harry en una pausa de los relatos del enano.

-Nos fuimos mis compañeros y yo en busca de alguna señal de antiguos y verdaderos dioses-dijo el enano en voz baja como si temiera que le oyeran, a Harry ya le había cogido cariño y le contaba de todo.

-¿Y has encontrado algo?-pregunto interesado Harry.

-No- se veía que el giro en el tema de conversación no era del agrado de Flint, Harry se apresuro a cambiar de tema-Cuéntame cosas de Solace-pidió.

Flint le empezó a contar y a describir Solace, a Harry le parecía impresionante lo que oía y cuando se lo comento a Flint este se rió y le contesto:

-Ya veras cuando llegues...veras que me he quedado corto-dijo muy satisfecho.

Harry y Flint se fueron haciendo sin que casi se dieran cuenta, buenos amigos, al enano le fascinaba el aspecto de Harry, la túnica negra(que al principio había hecho desconfiar al enano) llevaba un escudo muy hermoso en el pecho de color rojo y dorado con un fiero animal, cuando Flint le pregunto que era Harry dijo que solo se acordaba de que se llamaba Gryffindor y el hombrecillo satisfecho con la respuesta, no insistió, al enano también le fascinaba la extraña cicatriz y sus impresionantes ojos esmeralda, había viajado por muchos lugares y nunca había visto unos ojos como los que tenia el muchacho...eran sobrenaturales, el enano no encontraba otra definición, y la cicatriz mas de lo mismo nunca había visto una cicatriz como aquella, si el muchacho se la hubiera querido hacer aposta no la hubiera hecho tan bien, es decir, no se parecería tanto un relámpago; y aún mas extraño cuando Flint le pregunto donde se la había hecho noto el nerviosismo de Harry pero como el muchacho había respectado su pasado el respecto el suyo y le saco del atolladero, lo diría cuando quisiera o se acordara.

-Mira Harry, ante ti se ve Solace-señalo orgulloso el enano.

Harry miro y se quedo sin habla la luz del atardecer caía sobre los inmensos árboles llamados vallenwoods. Y sobre las ramas de estos descansaban las casas de los habitantes de Solace.

Las casas estaban conectadas mediante pasarelas. Harry lo observo todo con admiración, nunca había visto algo así.

Flint se sentó con alivio en una roca, sonriendo ante la expresión del rostro del muchacho.

-Nunca debería haberme ido-murmuro de repente Flint mirando nostálgico el valle, a continuación saco un pedazo de madera y una daga y comenzó a dar forma a la madera con hábiles tajos de la daga, Harry ,admirando mas al pequeño personaje, se sentó al lado suyo en la roca disfrutando de los últimos rayos del atardecer. Poco a poco las casas se fueron iluminando las casas y el olor a comida empezó a flotar deliciosamente por el aire.

-El fuego de mi casa esta apagado...-comento el enano tristemente, pero luego acordándose de que no estaba solo volvió a tomar su habitual aire serio y gruñón- ¡¡¡mi casa debe estar hecha un desastre!¡¡¡Estúpida búsqueda!

Harry supo que la búsqueda a la que se refería era a la promesa que había hecho el y sus compañeros para buscar a los antiguos dioses.

-¡Después de 148 años debería haber aprendido!-continuo quejándose haciendo que Harry tuviera que ocultar su sorpresa...¡Tenia 148 años nada menos!

Entonces algo le pego un sobresalto aun mayor: una voz sonó detrás de el.

-Nunca aprenderás enano, ¡¡¡ni aunque vivas 248 años!-dijo la voz.

Flint se levanto, tirando la daga y el trozo de madera, y puso sus manos sobre el mango de su hacha, Harry le imito a su manera cogiendo la varita escondida de su bolsillo, pero no la saco, por si era una falsa alarma.

Un hombre de andar airoso se acerco a ellos, parecía muy fuerte y tenía el pelo y la barba castaño rojiza, y entre su encapuchado rostro se veía unos castaños ojos almendrados, y para susto y tensión de Harry vio que estaba armado con una espada y con un arco.

Flint, en cambio, le miraba dudoso:

-¿Tanis?-pregunto cuando el hombre ya se hubo acercado.

El recién llegado mostró una gran sonrisa entre su barba y abrazo tan fuerte al enano que lo levanto del suelo.

-Ya no lo dudo, eres tu Tanis-refunfuño Flint desde los brazos de Tanis.

El hombre lo soltó con una leve risa.

-Espero que nadie te haya visto darme ese abrazo-dijo Flint mientras se ajustaba la ropa y miraba al camino temeroso.

-Dudo que nos reconocieran, son 5 años los que han pasado y aunque para ti y para mi, viejo amigo, no es mucho tiempo para ellos si lo son-respondió Tanis, y si vista de repente se clavo en Harry-¿Flint?-pregunto dudoso llevándose la mano a la espada, haciendo que dentro de su bolsillo Harry agarrara con mas fuerza la varita.

-¿Qué?¿Eh?¡Ah!¡El muchacho! Perdona Tanis no os he presentado, Tanis este es Harry Potter, Harry este es Tanis el Semielfo-actuó rápidamente el enano.

Tanis ya mas tranquilo le tendió la mano a Harry, y este le respondió el saludo, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-¿Semielfo?-pregunto Harry dudoso-No entiendo lo que quieres decir...

-La madre de Tanis era elfa y su padre fue humano- respondio Flint lanzado una mirada muy extraña a Tanis que frunció el ceño.

-Flint si crees que no lo he superado te equivocas- se volvió a Harry-mi madre fue violada por un humano.

Harry se quedo muy mal, no debía haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Yo...Tanis lo siento, no tenia que haber preguntado...-se encontraba muy mal.

-Tranquilo Harry, no me molesta que lo hayas preguntado-sonrió levemente y se volvió a Flint.

Empezaron a hablar en una lengua muy extraña y por fin cuando terminaron Flint suspiro:

-Tengo hambre, será mejor que vayamos yendo hacia El Ultimo Hogar-sus ojos brillaron, debía estar recordando algo que le traía buenos recuerdos.

-¿El Ultimo Hogar?-pregunto Harry de nuevo.

-Ay Harry, o empiezas a recobrar la memoria o no se que va ser de ti- suspiro el enano, Tanis según vio Harry no dijo nada ni pregunto nada respecto a ese comentario, así que Harry tuvo una vaga sospecha de que habían estado hablando antes en ese idioma extraño, es decir, de él.

Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Yo también deseo eso Flint- dijo.

El enano asintió y se giro a Tanis:

-¿Y esa barba? Ya estabas feo sin ella-se mofó.

Tanis se la rasco y sonriendo ante el comentario de su viejo amigo respondió:

-He estado en tierras hostiles para los de sangre elfica, la barba, regalo de mi padre, oculto mi identidad-dijo irónico.

-Yo he estado en tierras hostiles a todas las razas-dijo pensativo-pero ya estamos en casa eso ya termino.

Tanis negó volviéndose a poner la capucha.

-No, por lo que he oído, los Supremos Buscadores de Haven designaron como Gobernador de Solace a un tal Hederick y ni que decir tiene que Solace no es la misma-dijo con un tono de voz que Harry se pregunto que desgracia habría caído sobre Solace.

-Yo no he oído nada de eso-dijo Flint sorprendido.

-Persecución religiosa...Inquisición...-suspiro el semielfo-y mas osas de ese estilo que hacen pensar si esto es Solace.

Harry miro compasivo a sus nuevos amigos, volvían a su hogar pero no era el mismo en que sin duda habían crecido.

Flint gruño:

-Nunca he creído en los dioses de los Buscadores, pero no lo voy gritando a los cuatro vientos, tengo aprecio a mi vida y no deseo perderla por esos fanáticos-se giro a Harry- recuerda muchacho, ni se te ocurra decir nada contra los dioses de los Buscadores, a menos claro, que quieras una muerte en la hoguera.

Harry asintió sumiso.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto el enano a Tanis.

-¿Te refieres a la paz interior o a los verdaderos dioses?-

-Lo uno esta relacionado con lo otro...-musito Flint, carraspeo un cambio bruscamente de tema-ven Harry vas a probar las famosas patatas picantes de Otik-dijo riendo mientras se palpaba el estomago.

Tanis se hecho a reír.

-Que buena memoria tienes viejo compañero cuando se refiere a comida-le miro divertido.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron, algo que no hacía desde...Sirius...su sonrisa desapareció como si el viento se la hubiese llevado y el fuego que anteriormente había brillado en sus ojos se esfumo.

A Tanis y a Flint no se les había pasado desapercibido el cambio de humor en el joven y Tanis iba a preguntar cuando Harry se apresuro a decir:

-Vamonos se esta haciendo tarde-y empezó a caminar en dirección a Solace.

Flint y Tanis se miraron sorprendidos, pero finalmente Tanis se encogió de hombros y siguió al muchacho asintiendo.

-Cierto, se esta haciendo tarde-y Flint tuvo que correr para alcanzarles.

Jadeando el enano llego al lado de Harry y Tanis.

-A la pregunta de antes...-cogió aire-¿descubriste algo?-

Harry escucho interesado.

-Nada-respondió Tanis-solo clérigos falsos que hacían falsas curaciones con magia...por fortuna Raistlin me enseño a fijarme en esos pequeños detalles que los delataban-explico.

-¡Raistlin!-exclamo el enano-Ese mago huesudo...siempre quejándose y cotilleando en asuntos que no le atañen...si no fuera por su hermano gemelo, el bueno de Caramon , hacia tiempo que sus quejas habrían sido verdaderas-resoplo.

Tanis se alegro de que su barba ocultara la sonrisa que afloro en sus labios ante los comentarios del viejo enano.

-Creo que ese mago era mejor de lo que piensas y... ¿Ocurre algo Harry?-el semielfo se había dado cuenta que el joven se había detenido y se había puesto pálido, por lo que sus tristes y hermosos ojos de color esmeralda resaltaban mas aún, y la extraña cicatriz de su frente parecía que se había hecho mas grande.

Tanis se acerco a Harry preocupado y alcanzo a oír unos murmullos del muchacho:

-Magos...aquí también...no te creía...perdóname Golden-

Tanis entornó los ojos, ese muchacho ocultaba algo.

-Harry...-lo llamo en un susurro.

Harry se sobresalto y miro a Tanis.

-Perdonadme me ha dado un mareo-Harry movió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Flint preocupado por el muchacho, al contrario que Tanis no había oído las palabras que murmurara Harry.

-Bien...ya estoy bien, gracias Flint-dijo Harry a pesar de que su cara no resultaba muy convincente.

El enano asintió, y de vez en cuando le echaba a Harry miradas preocupadas, en cambio Tanis iba pensativo, ¿qué había querido decir el muchacho con esas palabras? Pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, había visto algo en la foresta, se detuvo y miro con atención.

-¿Ocurre algo Tanis?-pregunto Harry.

-He visto algo...en la arboleda-susurro el semielfo.

Harry y Flint miraron atentamente pero no vieron nada.

-Yo no tengo ojos de elfo, no puedo ver en la oscuridad-gruño el enano.

-Yo veo algo o alguien...¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto en vos alta y severa.

Lo que le respondió no fue una voz sino un escalofriante aullido que puso a los 3 amigos en alerta, el aullido fue subiendo de volumen y entre ese sonido se elevo una voz:

-Elfo errante y muchacho perdido, apartaos del enano, pues este esta condenado, somos los espíritus de las personas que Flint Fireforge abandono en unas cantinas, no morimos, pues la vergüenza nos empujo a la venganza-

Flint temblaba de furia y Tanis riendo le sujetaba, Harry por el contrario no entendía nada.

La voz del espíritu cambio de tono, sonó alegremente en el bosque.

-¡¡Malditos sean los ojos de los elfos, y malditas sean las barbas de los enanos!-

-¿¡Será posible?-exclamo indignado Flint-es Tasslehoff Burrfoot.

Harry miro interesado y divertido al personaje que salía del bosque.

Era un kender y de esa raza ya le habían informado tanto Flint como Golden en la carta, así que sujeto bien la varita en su bolsillo para que no se la quitara e hizo igual con la carta y el mechón de pelo de Golden, que era para él lo único que le recordaba que no era de ese mundo y que todo esto no era un sueño.

Tasslehoff tenía una gran sonrisa en su infantil rostro, era del mismo tamaño que Flint y vestía unas alegres polainas azules con una chaqueta de vellón. Saludo con una burlona inclinación, que hizo que su largo copete castaño cayera sobre sus hombros.

Llevaba muchos saquillos y una vara que según le había informado Flint se llamaba jupak.

De repente Tasslehoff se lanzo sobre Flint con los brazos abiertos de par en par y en enano aguanto en abrazo resignado.

Tasslehoff fue a abrazar a Tanis, mientras miraba de reojo curioso a Harry, pero el semielfo se aparto sonriendo irónicamente.

-No gracias, quiero conservar mi dinero-dijo Tanis.

Flint pego un salto al oír eso y miro en sus bolsillo y furioso se encaro con el kender.

-¡Bribón!-y se lanzó sobre el kender que se partía de risa. Riendo, Harry y Tanis intentaron separarlos, pero Tanis se detuvo y Harry sabía porque, detrás de ellos, una figura emergió de las sombras montada en un pony.

Su jinete tenía la piel gris, sus ojos eran de un color rosado parecidos a los de un cerdo, y en su estomago numerosos pliegues se movían, los ojos de aquella criatura estaban fijos en Harry y en Tanis.

El ser emitía un olor repugnante que a Harry le recordó a el troll con que se enfrento en el 1º curso en Hogwarts...que lejano le parecía ahora todo aquello. El muchacho apretó la varita con firmeza en el bolsillo de su túnica al ver que Tanis ponía discretamente su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto en un murmullo Harry al semielfo.

-No me lo creo, pero es un hobgoblin y esos que sin duda serán sus esbirros- señalo con la cabeza a 5 criaturas nuevas que salían de la foresta y reían desagradablemente-esos son goblins-aclaro Tanis al ver la confusión de Harry al tiempo que les pegaba una patada a Tasslehoff y a Flint que aun estaban peleándose, estos se levantaron rápidamente prestos para cualquier problema.

El jinete los miro con desprecio y dijo:

-Soy Fewmaster Toede, jefe de los ejércitos que protege Solace de elementos indeseables como vosotros...estáis arrestados por estar fuera de la ciudad a estas horas-Toede se agacho al goblin mas cercano y le dijo algo en una lengua que Harry no entendió ni una palabra, pero por la mirada de sus tres compañeros ellos si lo entendieron, el hobgoblin se levanto y dijo:

-Si se resisten matadlos-y salió al galope en dirección a la ciudad.

Al ver Flint las miradas que echaban los goblins a Harry al verle desarmado, el enano preocupado le dijo a Harry:

-Ponte detrás nuestra-Harry iba a negarse porque quería ayudarlos, pero al ver las miradas de Flint y de Tanis decidió hacer caso, en cambio Tasslehoff le miro curioso y contento.

Tanis y Flint sacaron sus armas, y el kender no se movió pero miraba intensamente a los goblins.

-Os aconsejo que sigáis a vuestro jefe si apreciáis vuestras vidas, venimos cansados de largos viajes y no tenemos mucha paciencia-les indico Tanis a los goblins.

Los goblins dudaron pero finalmente desenvainaron sus curvas espadas y atacaron.

Un goblin cayo decapitado por el hacha de Flint y otro fue detenido en mitad de su ataque por una hábil maniobra de Tanis, este le sujeto y le pregunto:

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros en Solace?-pregunto furioso el semielfo apuntándolo con su espada-¿Trabajáis para Hederick?-

El goblin rió-¿Para ese mequetrefe? No, nuestro jefe Toede trabaja para-pero perdió el equilibro cayendo sobre la espada de Tanis, muriendo atravesado.

-¡Maldita sea!-se lamento enfadado Tanis-solo quería saber para quien trabajaba.

-Eso lo sabrás pronto-le grito un goblin que le ataco rápidamente por la espalda pillando desprevenido al semielfo.

Pero Harry que miraba con ansiedad la batalla no se quedo de brazos cruzados y sin pensar si quiera en las consecuencias dijo:

-¡Expelliarmus!-de su varita salió un rayo rojo que impacto en el goblin desarmándolo.

Tanis aprovecho su oportunidad y atravesó con su espada al sorprendido goblin.

Ni Flint ni Tasslehoff se habían dado cuenta de la magia que había realizado.

Tanis se giro lentamente y le atravesó con la mirada.

-Yo...Tanis te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes ni a Flint ni a Tasslehoff –suplico Harry.

Tanis asintió lentamente pero diciendo estas palabras:

-Harry no se lo diré porque me has salvado la vida, solo por eso y así cumplo parte de mi deuda, pues no me gusta mentir a mis compañeros- se dio la vuelta y recogió su espada y le quito la sangre del goblin con un trozo de tela del propio goblin.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-pregunto Flint que ya había liquidado con ayuda de Tasslehoff al último goblin.

-Bien-dijo Tanis envainando su espada.

Harry de repente sintió que tiraban de su túnica y miro hacía abajo para ver a un sonriente Tasslehoff.

-Soy Tasslehoff Burrfoot- dijo el hombrecillo tendiéndole una pequeña mano.

Harry la acepto sonriendo y le contesto:

-Es todo un placer, soy Harry Potter-el hombrecillo al oír ese halago sonrió aun mas.

-Mis amigos me llaman Tas, puedes llamarme así-le explico el kender.

-Será un honor ser considerado un amigo tuyo-Harry se estaba mostrando inusitadamente amable con el kender pero no podía evitarlo tenía un aire inocente y travieso que hizo que Harry simpatizara con él enseguida.

-¿De donde eres Harry? Quizá en algún mapa mío venga de donde eres-y el pequeño kender quiso empezar sus objetos pero Harry riendo tristemente le detuvo:

-No, mi buen Tas, mi ciudad esta perdida en mi mente-respondió Harry tragando saliva al notar la mirada de Tanis clavada como una daga en él.

Tas encogió los hombros y guardo sus cosas, pero volvió la carga.

-Pues debes ser de algún lugar muy extraño, pues nunca había visto tu vestimenta antes y eso que he viajado mucho-hincho pecho el kender.

El hombrecillo iba a seguir hablando cuando Tanis cortante le detuvo:

-Déjalo Tas, tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a la posada-y con una última mirada desconfiada a Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

Flint y Tas siguieron un tanto confusos a Tanis, pero Harry se quedo quieto suspirando...Tanis ya no se fiaba de él, ¿Qué haría ahora sin la confianza del semielfo? Lo admiraba profundamente y le apenaba esa situación...

-¡Harry!¿Vienes o no?-le grito Flint divertido.

Harry asintió y corrió para alcanzarle...

CONTINUARA...

_**Aquí esta la continuación! Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Y ante todo mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que me han dejado un review!No me esperaba tantos!Muchas gracias!**_

_**Kary Annabel Black: Hola muchas gracias por tu review!jajaj los dos te han viciado?me alegro que te gusten!espero que te sigua gustando este con el nuevo capitulo bss y que te vaya todo bien wapa.**_

_**Pedro: Hola y gracias por review!me alegro que te gusten! Bss**_

_**Finsi Potter: Hola!Gracias por tu review!Es un proyecto nuevo...aunque creo que hay uno en ingles, me refiero a un crossover de hp y Dragonlance. Aquí en el segundo capitulo también hay acción!espero que te haya gustado!Bss**_

_**Aidee: holaaa gracias por tu review!Aquí ya tienes para tus ojitos el siguiente capi!espero que te haya gustado Bss **_

_**Derichbin: He cumplido una de tus fantasias?Vaya me alegro de hacer feliz a la gente Golden es un personaje creado por mi al igual que Redbeat tranquilo que Goldmoon sale seguro...y Golden es bastante especial ya lo veréis mucho mas adelante, no todo es lo que parece jajaj Gracias por tu review y bss!**_

_**Elementhp: hola hombre!También te lees este?que bien!saludos y Bss espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi!**_

_**SongofSea: jajaj cuidado con la babilla! me alegro que te guste tanto!Bss y espero que te haya gustado este capi!**_

_**GaRry: Okis pero de momento no necesito ayuda ya te mandare un S.O.S si lo necesito gracias!Bss y cuidate! **_


	3. Lo que ocurrio en la posada

**Capitulo 3: Lo que ocurrió en la posada.**

**H**arry seguía a Flint, Tas y Tanis apenado. Ahora el semielfo desconfiaba de él y con razón, sabía que Harry no era quien decía ser, un muchacho perdido, sin familia...

"En eso te equivocas Tanis"pensó Harry mirándolo "Ahí no te mentí, en realidad mi vida es así por una puñetera profecía"

Mientras Harry iba pensando llegaron a Solace, y todos sus tristes pensamientos por arte de magia desaparecieron al ver la ciudad, los vallenwoods eran inmensos, y en sus ramas estaban las casas de los habitantes de Solace, unidas mediante pasarelas.

El vallenwood que sujetaba la posada era el mayor de todos y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un insecto al ver tal inmenso árbol. Empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia lo mas alto, es decir a la posada El Ultimo Hogar. A medida que iban subiendo se iban encontrando con mayor numero de gente y esta no parecía muy acogedora, lanzaban miradas recelosas y desconfiadas a los 4 amigos.

"Esto no se parece a la descripción de Flint, dijo que la gente de Solace se caracterizaba por acoger a los viajeros"pensó desconcertado el joven mago.

Al parecer había mucha concurrencia dentro de la posada, entraba y salía gente sin parar, pero todos tenían algo en común, al parecer no se alegraban en verlos. Tas abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire caliente le dio de lleno, y respiraron con alivio el aroma de comida.

"Bueno, Golden aquí me tienes"pensó Harry haciendo una mueca "¿Satisfecha pensando en el berenjenal en el que me has metido? Seguro que si...en fin, haber si aquí dentro hay alguien con una Vara de Cristal Azul..."hecho un rápido vistazo"No...me temo que esto va ser muy largo, he sido un ingenuo al pensar que todo esto podría ser tan fácil como mirar, encontrarlo y decir: Portador os protegeré, porque no tengo otra opción"

De repente un chillido de alegría de Tas le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quien has visto Tas?-pregunto Flint, había tal cantidad de gente que lo único que veía eran cinturones.

-A Caramon-dijo entusiasmado el kender.

-Entonces Raistlin no andará lejos-refunfuño Flint.

Harry se quedo con la boca seca...¡¡el mago!Quería irse y no ver al mago para nada, si adivinaba quien era tendría un montón de cosas que explicar y lo mas probable es que no le creyeran y lo pasaría mal...¿acaso no lo estaba pasando ya mal con Tanis?

Tas se alejo corriendo entre la gente y lo perdieron de vista pero Harry decidió hablar con Tanis y Flint cuanto antes.

-Eh...Tanis, Flint-les llamo titubeante.

Flint se giro con sorpresa.

-Ay Harry ¡¡ya me había olvidado de ti!como no dices ni pío desde hace rato me olvide de que estabas con nosotros-exclamo abochornado el enano.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte mi querido Flint-sonrió levemente Harry-verán, es que yo no pinto nada en vuestra reunión y quiero decirles que aquí me despido de ustedes-Harry ahora estaba mas serio y decidido de lo que hacía.

Tanis no dijo nada, miraba pensativo a Harry, en cambio Flint miro con expresión desolada al joven, le había cogido mucho cariño al extraño muchacho.

-De acuerdo Harry-dijo secamente Tanis al fin-aquí entonces nos despedimos, que te vaya todo bien- y se alejo, pero espero a que Flint se despidieran del joven moreno.

-Tonterías muchacho ¿¿como piensas irte con el desastre de cabeza que tienes ahora?-dijo el enano gruñendo.(N/A: recuerden mis lectores que Flint y Tas creen que Harry tiene amnesia)

Harry se echo a reír.

-Ya estoy mejor Flint, de verdad, recuerdo ahora algunas cosas que tengo que hacer-Harry estaba totalmente apenado por la tristeza que despertaba en el viejo enano su marcha.

-¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?-pregunto Flint sabiendo que era imposible convencer a Harry de que se viniera con él.

-Quien sabe-sonrió el joven mago-pero yo creo que sí-no sabía porque dijo eso, pero interiormente sabia de alguna manera que sería así.

El viejo enano pareció mas aliviado al oír eso- Bien entonces muchacho toma esto y que Reorx te proteja-y le dio una bolsita llena de dinero.

Harry se negó enseguida.

-No, Flint yo no puedo aceptar esto porque no te lo podré devolver y-se corto al ver la mirada de advertencia de Flint.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando muchacho, eso es tuyo, no hace falta que me lo devuelvas-gruño.

-Gracias Flint, no lo olvidare-musito Harry emocionado.

-Cuídate muchacho, y no te metas en problemas-le dio un palmada en el hombro y se alejo con Tanis a una mesa cerca de la chimenea donde había ya un grupo de gente.

Con un suspiro Harry se fue a buscar una mesa libre, y encontró una idónea, podía observar a Flint y a los demás, sin ser visto. Mientras esperaba, a que la camarera pelirroja que andaba cerca le atendiera, miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, al lado de la chimenea se encontraba un anciano contándole lo que parecían cuentos antiguos a un niño, también otro hombre le llamo la atención, iba ricamente vestido, pero estaba evidentemente borracho y miraba malencarado al anciano cuentacuentos.

-Hola joven forastero, soy Tika ¿Qué quieres?-sonrió la pelirroja amablemente.

Harry la devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-Dame lo mas barato que tengas, por favor, y agua-pidió.

-Muy bien, enseguida vuelvo-y se marcho a las cocinas.

De repente la puerta de la posada se volvió a abrir y entraron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer aunque esta ultima iba encapuchada y apenas se la veía el rostro y portaba una vara adornada con plumas, pero no era de Cristal Azul sino de madera, ella y otro hombre muy alto y de rostro impasible, iban vestidos con exóticas pieles nada parecidas a las vestimentas que reinaban en el lugar, y luego el otro hombre parecía haber salido de las leyendas del Rey Arturo, con armadura, espada y largo bigote, miro desafiante a los tertulianos retándoles a reírse. Estos apartaron las miradas amedrentados y el caballero se giro a los otros dos, sea lo que fuese que dijese los hombres de pieles no aceptaron y se alejaron. El caballero hizo una reverencia y se alejo, al parecer buscaba a alguien, y cual fue la sorpresa de Harry cuando oyó a Tanis gritar de alegría diciendo:

-¡¡Sturm!-corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

El llamado Sturm también saludo afectuosamente a los demás, pero al llegar al mago pego un grito de sorpresa. Harry, curioso, le habría gustado ver que había causado el grito al caballero pero Tika volvió y le tapo su campo de visión, le dejo un caldo calentito con trazos de carne y verdura con una sonrisa y le dejo una jarra de agua, Harry se lo agradeció con un gesto y la pago(no sin antes muchas dificultades a la hora de diferenciar las monedas, que arrancó alguna que otra mirada curiosa de la camarera Tika). Cuando volvió a fijarse en mago, este había vuelto a las sombras y Sturm se había sentado y hablaba animadamente con el grupo.

"Maldición, tarde demasiado"pensó Harry.

Al ver al animado grupo de amigos, le entro una gran tristeza al recordar a Ron y a Hermione...¿Qué estarían haciendo?¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido? Claro que lo habrían hecho, Dumbledore se enteraría rápidamente y se lo contaría, y la verdad les diría, que no tenían ni idea de donde estaba les diría, seguro...uno no llega a Krynn todos los días con una misteriosa muchacha, que lo dejaba solo.

"Dios, Golden...¿Cómo me has metido en este lío? ¡¡¡Si apenas sé algo de ti!"pensó Harry.

Cogió el cuenco de sopa y se lo fue bebiendo agradeciendo el calor que le brindaba, estaba bueno, pero no tenia comparación con los platos que preparaba la Sra. Weasley...recordó a la feliz familia con nostalgia, seguro que a la madre de Ron le daría un ataque de nervios cuando supiese de su desaparición...suspiro apenado, no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa, no quería mas muerte de sus amigos por su culpa...quizá allí en Krynn fuera lo necesario para que ya no sufrieran por él...quizá...

Levanto la vista sobresaltado, alguien estaba cantando con una voz verdaderamente preciosa, era la mujer de pieles, que por fin había dejado caer su capucha...su belleza dejo a Harry atontado. Su piel parecía mármol, y su pelo...Harry nunca había visto un pelo igual(bueno si, parecía el de una veela), el pelo caía suelto sobre los hombros lanzando destellos dorados y plateados. La mujer cantaba como hipnotizada al anciano cuantacuentos y al niño...así era la canción:

_Las llanuras son infinitas,_

_El verano sigue cantando, _

_y la princesa Goldmoon_

_ama al hijo de un hombre pobre._

_Su padre, Chieftain,_

_abre abismos entre ellos:_

_las llanuras son infinitas y el verano sigue cantando._

_Las llanuras ondean,_

_el cielo está gris,_

_y Chieftain envía a Riverwind lejos,_

_hacia el este,_

_en busca de una magia poderosa,_

_allá donde amanece,_

_las llanuras ondean y el cielo está gris._

_¡Oh, Riverwind!¿Adonde has ido?_

_¡Oh, Riverwind! El otoño se acerca._

_Me siento junto al río_

_y contemplo el amanecer,_

_pero el sol asciende solitario sobre las montañas._

_Las llanuras palidecen,_

_el viento de verano desaparece,_

_y él regresa, con la oscuridad de la piedra_

_reflejada en sus ojos._

_Lleva una vara azul_

_tan brillante como un glaciar._

_Las llanuras palidecen, el verano desaparece._

_Las llanuras son frágiles,_

_tan doradas como la llama._

_Chieftain se burla_

_de la pretensión de Riverwind._

_Ordena a la gente_

_apedrear al joven guerrero:_

_Las llanuras son frágiles, tan doradas como la llama._

_Las llanuras han palidecido,_

_ha llegado el otoño._

_La muchacha se reúne con su amante,_

_y las piedras pasan silbando junto a ellos._

_La vara refulge con luz azulada,_

_y ambos desaparecen:_

_las llanuras han palidecido, ha llegado el otoño._

Harry como todos los de la posada(hasta Tanis, Flint y los demás)se quedaron en silencio, cautivados por la hermosa voz de la mujer y la letra de la canción...Harry repaso la letra de la canción mentalmente y se dio cuenta de algo..._"Una vara tan brillante como un glaciar...la vara refulge con luz azulada..."_

El joven mago miro a la mujer y al hombre de pieles...portaban una vara...pero esta es de madera...¿Entonces...la canción hablaba de ellos y de la Vara de Cristal Azul o era una canción inventada? Tenía que saber...se disponía a levantarse y preguntárselo cuando algo lo interrumpió.

El borracho se había levantado furioso.

-¡¡Blasfemia!¡¡Que llamen a los guardias!¡¡Que arresten a este hombre y esa mujer por cantar canciones inmorales!¡¡Evidentemente es una bruja!¡¡Confiscare esa vara!-tenia todo el rostro rojo, y no solamente por beber demasiado.

El borracho alargo el brazo, dispuesto a coger la vara. Pero la mujer dijo:

-No. Esto es mío. No puedes llevártelo-contesto con frialdad.

-¡Bruja! Soy el Sumo Teócrata, ¡Me llevo lo que quiero!-alargó el brazo de nuevo para agarrar la vara, pero el acompañante de la mujer se levanto y dijo secamente:

-La princesa no quiere que la toques-y le pego un leve empujón.

El ebrio Teócrata perdió, sin embargo, totalmente el equilibrio y cayo de cabeza sobre la crepitante hoguera de la chimenea.

El aire se lleno del olor a carne quemada y el Teócrata pego un alarido que puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

Todo el mundo se quedo paralizado, excepto Harry y Tasslehoff, que de un salto se levantaron y corrieron a ayudar al pobre hombre que se había convertido en una antorcha humana, pero se movía tanto que no podían ayudarlo.

El anciano cuentacuentos agarro la vara de la mujer y se la paso al kender:

-¡Ten! Golpéalo para tirarle al suelo y así podremos ayudarlo-

Tas cogió la vara con decisión, la balanceo poniendo cara de gran esfuerzo y le golpeo al Teócrata de lleno en todo el pecho. El hombre cayo al suelo y...gritos de asombro sonaron el la posada al ver lo que había ocurrido.

El mismo Harry se sorprendió, y eso que en Hogwarts se veían cosas extrañas. Las llamas que antes crepitaran sobre el hombre sin piedad se habían extinguido, su vestimenta estaba intacta y en su piel no había ni rastro de quemadura, el Teócrata se incorporo y se miro con temor y asombro.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso Tas?-le pregunto Harry en un susurro al kender.

-Yo no hecho nada...mira la vara, mírala-exclamo el kender con los ojos como platos fijos en la vara, esta era de cristal azul y brillaba con una luz azulada.

El anciano que había escuchado la conversación de los dos amigos a escondidas exclamo:

-¡¡Lo ha curado!¡¡Mirad es la vara!-parecía que se había vuelto loco-¡¡Llamad a los guardias!-las palabras se difundieron-¿Habéis visto?¡Es la Vara de Cristal Azul!¡La encontramos!¡Ahora nos dejaran en paz!¡¡Llamad a los guardias!¡¡Arrestad al kender!¡¡Arrestad a los bárbaros!(Se refería a la mujer y al hombre vestidos con pieles)¡¡Arrestad al muchacho!(ahí se refería a Harry) ¡¡Arrestad a sus amigos!Los bárbaros entraron con ese caballero y el muchacho vino con ellos-exclamaba sin parar el anciano.

-¡¿¡¿Qué!-exclamo Tanis no dando crédito, levantándose de golpe.

-¡¿¡¿Esta usted loco?-exclamo Harry mirándolo furioso.

El anciano se sentó con una sonrisa y les guiño un ojo al semielfo y al joven mago de ojos verdes.

El Teócrata se puso de pie, titubeante. Alarmados y aterrorizados, la mujer bárbara y su acompañante también se pusieron en pie.

-¡¡Maldita bruja!-grito furioso el Teócrata-¡Me has curado con maldad!¡Serás quemada para purificar tu alma tal como yo voy a quemarme para purificar mi carne!-y antes de que alguien le pudiera detener se acerco al fuego y metió su mano entre las llamas. Harry aparto la mirada, sin comprender como alguien podía hacerse algo así. El Teócrata se alejo sujetándose su mano quemada con una expresión de salvaje satisfacción.

De repente Tika, la pelirroja camarera que había atendido a Harry, se acerco a Tanis y a Harry con expresión angustiada.

-¡¡Tenéis que salir de aquí!El Sumo Teócrata ha estado buscando esa Vara. Unos hombres encapuchados dijeron que destruirían Solace si encontraban a alguien ocultándola.¡La gente os entregara a los guardias!-dijo retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

-¡¡Pero esa Vara no es nuestra!-protestó Tanis asombrado.

Harry miro a su alrededor y solo encontró rostros hostiles y hasta furiosos.

-No te creerían Tanis, mira a tu alrededor-le susurro.

Tanis miro al muchacho con el ceño fruncido y luego a su alrededor y asintió.

De repente, abajo se oyeron gritos:

-¡Llegan los guardias!-exclamo Tika.

Harry acaricio su varita, que estaba escondida que el bolsillo de su túnica.

Tanis miro a los compañeros que lo rodeaban y luego al anciano cuentacuentos que le miraba burlón.

-Tendremos que salir por la cocina-dijo finalmente malhumorado.

-Si- asintió la chica mas tranquila-. Al principio nos os buscaran ahí, pero daos prisa no tardaran mucho en rodear el lugar.

Los compañeros de Tanis se levantaron de un salto. El enorme guerrero llamado Caramon ayudaba a su hermano gemelo encapuchado a levantarse. Flint, hacha en mano, después de dedicar una sonrisa cómplice a Harry, miraba a los presentes como retándolos a que se atrevieran a atacarlos, pero el caballero Sturm permanecía tranquilamente sentado bebiendo. Tocando a Tanis en el hombro le señalo al caballero:

-Ese amigo vuestro ¿no piensa venir? Por lo que estoy viendo podría resultar peligroso para él si se queda...-comento Harry.

Tanis asintió con un gruñido y se fue a hablar con el caballero.

-Harry- le llamo Flint.

-¿Qué quieres amigo?-le pregunto Harry mirando con preocupación a la gente.

-Coge a ese maldito kender del copete-dijo en un gruñido.

Harry ocultando su sonrisa se acerco rápidamente a Tas que aun miraba la Vara, pues esta había vuelto a tomar en color marrón, pareciendo así una vulgar vara de madera.

-Tas, tenemos que irnos-

El kender pego un salto sobresaltado y dejo caer la Vara. Tika sin miramientos cogió a Tas del copete y lo empujo a la cocina, Harry cogió la Vara y se la tendió a la mujer. Esta lo miro agradecida y apenada, pero su compañero ni siquiera miro al joven mago.

Al parecer Sturm mediante una treta de Tanis había conseguido levantar al caballero de su sitio y se apresuro a ayudar a la mujer y a su acompañante a través de la posada hasta la cocina. Harry se apresuro a seguirlos al ver que se quedaba el ultimo, y esa no era una buena idea pues al ver que los otros guerreros se habían ido quedándose el joven los clientes se habían levantado.

El cocinero miro aturdido como un grupo de desconocidos atravesaba su cocina. Caramon y, su hermano mago, Raistlin, ya estaban ante la salida de la cocina, que no era mas que una trampilla con una soga atada en una rama que llegaba al suelo.

Tas riendo dijo:

-Ja ja ja, por aquí es por donde se sube la cerveza y se baja la basura-y de un saltito se agarro a la cuerda y empezó a bajar por ella con la agilidad de un mono.

-Siento que tenga que ser así-se disculpo Tika a la mujer bárbara, Goldmoon.

-Puedo descender por una cuerda, aunque reconozco que nunca lo he intentado-sonrió la mujer. Le paso la Vara a su compañero y empezó a descender hábilmente hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez allí su compañero la lanzo la Vara y acto seguido bajo por la cuerda.

-¿Cómo vas a bajar Raist?-pregunto preocupado el guerrero.

Entonces Harry vio a través de la capucha unos ojos dorados con las pupilas en forma de relojes de arena que brillaron furiosos.

-¡Puedo bajar yo solo!-siseo furioso. El sonido de su voz hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo el mago se acerco al borde y salto al vacío, todos se asomaron rápidamente, temiendo verle muerto, pero se quedaron de piedra al verle flotar, bajando lentamente hasta el suelo, con el redondo cristal de su Bastón brillando.

-¡Me pone la piel de gallina!-oyó que Flint susurraba.

Harry se preocupo, si alguna vez llegaba a decirle al viejo enano que era mago...¿le seguiría apreciando como un amigo o...diría esas frases hirientes como si fuera el mago de la Túnica Roja?

A continuación bajo Flint y Tanis miro fijamente a Harry.

-¿Bajaras como Raistlin?-le pregunto Tanis.

Harry le miro furioso, notando como Sturm miraba la escena confuso.

-No- dijo simplemente el joven mago.

Se agarro a la cuerda y empezó a bajar. Nunca había hecho algo así y en el fondo cruzaba los dedos para no matarse. Escucho como Tanis, arriba, también empezaba a bajar y se apresuro. Pero de repente Harry oyó un grito ahogado del semielfo y al alzar la mirada vio como Tanis se le caía encima y cayeron ambos doloridos al suelo.

Harry se quito a Tanis de encima y le miro furioso. Tanis excusándose solo le enseño las manos, que estaban sangrando, al parecer se había resbalado con la cuerda. No tenían buena pinta las heridas. Harry resoplo y vio como Sturm que acababa de descender los seguía mirado, curioso.

Por el hueco de la trampilla se asomo Tika que les grito:

-Id a mi casa-al instante desapareció.

Harry se levanto del suelo, y ofreció su ayuda a Tanis, pero este se levanto solo, desconfiando, pero con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que no podía ocultar, las manos le sangraban abundantemente, y Harry no pudo reprimir una mirada preocupada.

Tanis aparto la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse mal, el joven mago le miraba preocupado pero él desconfiaba...¿Se estaría equivocando?...No, nunca se sabían en estos tiempos en quien confiar, cuando estuviera la cosa mas tranquila tendrían una larga charla.

-Yo conozco el camino a casa de Tika-dijo alegremente el kender.

Se pusieron a seguir al kender. Harry iba al lado de Flint.

-Tenias razón muchacho, nos volveríamos a ver-comento divertido el viejo enano.

-Si, lo que no supuse fueron las circunstancias que nos unirían de nuevo-comento el muchacho haciendo una mueca. Acaba de llegar a Krynn y ya estaba metiendose en problemas. Como le dijo una vez a Hermione él no buscaba los problemas, normalmente los problemas venían a él. Por lo menos ya había encontrado a la Portadora de la Vara de Cristal Azul, que es lo que le encomendó Golden en su carta.

-¡Por Reorx! Eso no lo sabias ni tu ni nadie-exclamo Flint.

-Creo que hemos llegado-dijo Caramon.

Harry alzo la mirada, y pudo ver a la luz de los farolillos de las pasarelas como Tasslehoff trepando por un árbol. Harry soltó un suspiro, todo esto le parecía una maldita prueba de ejercicios. Los demás empezaron a trepar, cada uno como podía y Harry hecho de menos su Saeta de Fuego. Harry se apresuro a seguir a sus compañeros, y empezó a escalar con dificultad, alguna vez resbaló, y intentaba no pensar en la caída que le esperaba si fallaba. Cuando llego arriba jadeando vio que Tas había conseguido abrir una casita de madera, la de Tika sin duda.

Fueron entrando, y el alto acompañante de Goldmoon tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse con el techo. Harry se sintió un estorbo al ver como los demás se organizaban: Tasslehoff corrió las cortinas, Sturm ofreció una silla a Goldmoon, y su alto acompañante se situó detrás de ella, y el mago Raistlin que seguía encapuchado sin que Harry pudiera verle atizaba el fuego.

-Montad una guardia-dijo Tanis.

Caramon se coloco al lado de una ventana, vigilando con atención el exterior. Harry se coloco junto con Flint, y estuvieron callados y gran rato mirándose los unos a los otros, por fin una voz hablo:

-¿Y ese quien es?-siseo una voz, Raistlin, que tenía esos raros ojos clavados en Harry.

Harry le devolvió la mirada desafiante, y dijo:

-Me llamo Harry Potter-dijo sin dejarse intimidar.

El mago entornó los ojos y se quito la capucha, y Harry nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio el rostro de Raistlin, tenía la tez dorada, y su cabello, a pesar de ser muy joven,(tendría unos 20-23) estaba cubierto por canas, su piel era tirante como si debajo no hubiera músculos, solo huesos. Pero Harry quien ya estaba acostumbrado al rostro de Lord Voldemort no se acobardo.

-Eres mas de lo que dices Harry Potter-siseo el mago en voz baja, mirándolo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa burlona.

Harry no contesto. Como había temido el mago notaba algo...

-Dejemos eso ahora...-Tanis se giro a la mujer-señora, la Vara de Cristal Azul curó al Teócrata; ¿Cómo lo hizo?-la pregunto.

-No lo se-balbuceo la mujer nerviosa-hace poco que la tengo. Tanis la miro y luego bajo la vista hasta sus manos sangrantes, la mujer temblando comprendió, cogió la Vara y les tocó las manos con esta. Esta se volvió azul y Harry se quedo asombrado al ver como la sangre y las heridas desaparecían. Tanis se miro las manos boquiabierto.

-¡¡Es cierto!¡¡Me ha curado!-

Continuara...

_Hola mis queridos lectores!Si lo se, me retrase bastante, sorry!bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que le haya gustado! BSS!_

_**Gracias a :**_

**_Kary Anabell Black – Aidee – Cygni – Sandokan - Elementhp - Finsi Potter - Nayade – YukinaJaganashi _**– **_Ginebra – Serendipity_**

_**Gracias a los 10 que me dejaron el review!**_


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**Hola!Sé que algunos de ustedes me querrán matar y tienen todo el derecho..pero es que ya saben, que si la musa no inspira, que si hay trabajos, exámenes...U.U...estoy muy muy estresada, pero por fin aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, no les entretengo más. BSS!**

**Capitulo 4: Preguntas y respuestas**

**-¡E**s cierto!¡Me ha curado!-exclamó Tanis mirando sus manos.

Los ocupantes de la habitación no sabían que pensar, aunque Harry pensó enseguida en que era algún truco mágico. Tanis, frotándose las manos, se giró a Raistlin, que sentado al lado de la chimenea miraba con gran atención la Vara.

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó el semielfo.

El mago de Túnica Roja tardo en responder, había acercado sus doradas y delicadas manos a la chimenea y las calentaba, frotándoselas con parsimonia.

-Si es curandera es de las buenas-comentó al fin.

El acompañante de la mujer estalló en cólera, se levantó y miró furioso a Raistlin.

-¿Cómo te atreves?¿Cómo te atreves a llamar curandera a la princesa de los Que-shus?-avanzo amenazador hacia el tranquilo mago, pero Caramon, dejando su puesto de vigilancia se puso delante de su hermano gemelo para protegerle del bárbaro.

Harry miró sorprendido a la mujer...¿una princesa?

-Riverwind-Goldmoon llamo a su acompañante, que nada mas oírla se calmo-tranquilízate, es normal que no confíen en nosotros, no nos conocen, y las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro no han sido muy favorables.

-Y nosotros tampoco les conocemos a ellos-gruño el Riverwind.

"_Y yo no conozco si quiera este mundo y aquí me tienes"_pensó Harry con una mueca de resignación.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?-pregunto Raistlin.

Goldmoon, sin desconfiar, le tendió la Vara al mago. Harry miró la mirada ansiosa de Raistlin y se estremeció, incluso por un momento, en su cabeza, apareció la idea de gritar a Goldmoon que no se lo dejara, pero no hizo nada, de hecho no hubo necesidad, nada mas coger Raistlin la Vara hubo un brillante estallido de luz azulada y un tremendo chasquido se oyó. El mago de piel dorada, sobresaltado, sacudió la mano gimiendo de dolor. Caramon creyendo que Goldmoon le había tendido una trampa a su hermano avanzo hacía la princesa, amenazador.

-Detente Caramon- susurro Raistlin-la dama no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

Goldmoon y los demás miraban sobrecogidos la Vara, pensando que otros poderes guardaba.

-¿Entonces que ha pasado?-preguntó Tanis harto de tanto misterio-¿Una vara que cura y hace daño?-

Pero no fue Raistlin quien respondió, sorprendiéndose de su propio atrevimiento, Harry dijo:

-La Vara simplemente se protegió-susurro, acordándose de la mirada de avaricia que asomó en los ojos dorados de Raistlin-debe tener un hechizo protector o algo parecido.

El mago lo miró irónico:

-Te acercas Harry...te acercas-susurro burlón-es cierto que la Vara se ha protegido, pero te equivocas del tipo de protección que es, no es ningún hechizo, es una Vara bendecida por algún dios, una Vara de Curación que solo los de corazón puro pueden tocar.

Harry miro la Vara confuso, nunca él había sentido "fe" respecto al tema religioso, y que le dijeran que esa vara era de un dios le hacia ser escéptico.

-Shhh-chistó Tasslehoff, se había acercado a la ventana después de Caramon dejara de vigilar para proteger a su hermano-¡Se acercan los guardias del Teócrata!-avisó en un susurro.

Harry, al igual que los demás, pudieron oír perfectamente las pisadas de los goblins por la pasarela colgante que conectaba a todas las casas. Llamaron a una puerta de una casa cercana.

-¡Los Buscadores exigimos entrar!-gritaron.

Tanis se alarmó y susurro:

-¡Están registrando casa por casa!-pero se calló para seguir oyendo a los goblins.

-No hay nadie en esta casa...¿echamos la puerta abajo?-dijo uno.

-Ni hablar-respondió otro fastidiado-que la abra el Teócrata, ya le informaremos, si la puerta estuviese abierta sería distinto, entonces estaríamos autorizados a entrar-se rió burlón.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de algo que les puso tensos como estacas, la puerta de la casa donde se escondía el grupo estaba ligeramente abierta.

-¡La puerta!-susurro desesperado Tanis-¡Caramon!-

El hombretón se colocó detrás de ella, pegado contra la pared. Oyeron entonces, unas pisadas que se detenían.

-¡Los Buscadores exigimos entrar!-empezaron a aporrear la puerta, pero se detuvieron al ver que se abría.

-Está vacía-dijo uno de ellos fastidiado-sigamos.

A Harry el corazón le latía desbocado desde su escondrijo, tan fuerte le parecía el ruido que hacía que pensó que los delataría. Por un momento, al oír el fastidioso comentario del goblin respiro mas tranquilo, pero su gozo se fue al pozo al oír:

-Eres tonto Grum, esta es nuestra oportunidad de obtener unas cuantas monedas de plata-dijo otro.

Y por la puerta asomó el feo rostro de un goblin, que miró con sus brillantes ojillos el interior. Y lo que vio fue a un encapuchado Raistlin sentado en una silla al lado de una chimenea apagada (hecho anteriormente de manera apresurada) con su bastón apoyado en el hombro.

Con un gruñido el goblin advirtió a sus compañeros y se echo a reír.

-¡Ey, mirad!¡Un bastón!¡Entréganoslo!-ordenó uno.

-Por supuesto-susurro suavemente el mago tendiéndoles el Bastón con deliberada lentitud-_Shirak._

La bola de cristal del bastón brillo con intensidad cegando y asustando a los goblins que chillaron de miedo. Al instante, Caramon salió de detrás de la puerta y con sus dos inmensas manazas agarró a los dos goblins de la cabeza y entrechocó sus cráneos, oyéndose un desagradable ¡CRAC! Los dos cuerpos pestilentes de los goblins cayeron al suelo.

Harry se asombró de la fuerza del hombretón cuando se acerco a examinar los cadáveres, les había roto el cráneo.

-Me temo que me he pasado-comentó con una mueca Caramon.

-Estupendo-bufó contrariado el semielfo-ahora tendremos que salir de la ciudad por haber matado a los guardias del Teócrata, y me temo que ustedes dos también-añadió dirigiéndose a Goldmoon y Riverwind-será mejor que vengáis con nosotros, conocemos estas tierras al contrario que vosotros...¿Hacía donde os dirigíais?-

-Viajábamos hacia Haven-contesto malhumorado Riverwind.

-Hemos oído que allí hay hombres sabios, confiábamos que nos dijeran algo sobre la Vara, pues como oísteis en la canción que cante antes en la posada, esta Vara en verdad salvo nuestras vidas...-susurro Goldmoon.

-Me temo que mas tarde tendrán que ser las explicaciones-la interrumpió Tanis-cuando los demás goblins se den cuenta de la falta de estos dos todos los vallenwoods de Solace se llenaran de guardias...y Raistlin apaga tu bastón-a Tanis se le veía bastante irritado y preocupado.

Harry escucho como Raistlin susurro _Dumak_ y la luz de su bastón se apagó. Ocultando su sonrisa, pensó que era el mismo hechizo que se utilizaba en su mundo, pero cambiando las palabras _Lumus_ por_ Shirak,_ para encender, y _Nox _por_ Dumak,_ para apagar.

Volviendo al presente Harry se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban creando el caos en la casa de Tika para no crear problemas a la chica y así dar a entender que habían entrando a la fuerza en su casa. También vio como Flint y Tas buscaban en armarios y estanterías cosas para comer.

Cuando finalizaron en sus deberes Tas preguntó:

-¿Y ahora adonde vamos?-

Tanis se quedo pensativo, mirándolos de uno en uno, cuando poso su mirada sobre Harry frunció el entrecejo levemente y habló:

-Bien, he tomado una decisión, viajaremos al norte, escoltaremos a Goldmoon y a Riverwind hasta que lleguemos a la encrucijada de los caminos y allí decidiremos qué hacer. Ellos si quieren pueden ir a Haven, pero mi plan para nosotros es seguir mas adelante para comprobar si los rumores de un ejercito en el norte son ciertos-explicó.

-Y de paso aprovechar para buscar a Kitiara-susurro burlón Raistlin.

Al ver como Tanis se sonrojaba, Harry supo por donde iban los tiros y no pudo evitar una sonrisa...¿Cómo sería Kitiara para que el serio Tanis se hubiera fijado en ella?

"_Tal como van los aconteciemientos puede que incluso la llegue a conocer...aunque claro, eso en el caso de que todo fuera a salir bien" _pensó.

-Bueno-carraspeó nervioso el semielfo-¿Os parece bien?-

Los demás asintieron y Sturm, con su habitual aire caballeresco, dijo:

-Te seguimos en el pasado Tanis...al igual que ahora-

Uno a uno, los integrantes del grupo, fueron saliendo por la puerta de la casa de Tika, siendo guiados por Tasslehoff. Harry se apresuro a salir detrás de Flint, y pensó con media sonrisa, que de momento estaba pasando desapercibido, ni siquiera le habían preguntado hacía adonde se dirigía, y si le venía bien el plan propuesto por Tanis. Pero el viejo enano se dio cuenta de su presencia, y con un guiño, le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo(en todo caso hubiera sido una palmada en la espalda, pero como comprenderéis pero el viejo Flint no llega).

-Bueno, muchacho...mucho me temo, que te tengo que decir esto...bienvenido al grupo; hubiera deseado que te unieras a nosotros en otras circunstancias-comento acariciando su blanca barba con preocupación, le miró de reojo-eres muy joven todavía para tener que afrontar estos problemas...-

Harry miro con aprecio al viejo enano...estaba preocupado por él.

-Iré con vosotros Flint, a tu pesar, pero tranquilo, de donde yo vengo los problemas son normales-respondió, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del enano.

-¿Ya vas recordando algo?-pregunto Flint.

-Si...bastantes cosas-asintió en joven mago.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí-gruño-seguro que tienes que hacer otras cosas, en vez de exponer tu vida al peligro.

-Lo siento Flint pero...yo debo estar aquí, con ellos-con un cabeceo señalo a Goldmoon y Riverwind, al ver la cara interrogante de Flint se apresuro a explicar:

-Lo siento Flint no puedo explicártelo todo pero...debo estar aquí, con vosotros.

El enano miró al suelo alicaído y a Harry le apenó tener que afligir así a Flint, que era hasta ahora, el que más se estaba preocupando mas por él.

-No te preocupes, se cuidar de mi mismo...más de lo que crees-le intento tranquilizar.

-¡Eso espero, muchacho!-alzo la cabeza con vehemencia-sería muy engorroso tener que estar detrás tuya siempre, para protegerte las espaldas.

Harry le miró divertido.

"_No si será cosa de su raza, pero Flint tiene una manera muy especial de expresar sus sentimientos" _pensó Harry.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno...¿les ha gustado? Sé que ha sido un poco mas corto que los anteriores...lo lamento, ¡¡pero como ya he dicho estoy de trabajo hasta arriba! Intentare tardar menos con el siguiente capitulo. Si no les ha gustado también pueden decírmelo, porque así corrijo mis fallos, ¡¡no me enfado! **

**Ahora las contestaciones a los reviews, a eso lectores de infinita paciencia conmigo.**

**Kat Basted: Hola!Muchas gracias por el review!Yo también me he leído las Crónicas(evidentemente, porque sino no se que hago escribiendo este Fic xDD), las Leyendas, la Forja de un Túnica Negra(éstos me los dejaron), y algunos preludios y la segunda generación. La verdad es que todos están muy bien . En cuanto a la pregunta de que si Voldy aparecerá por esos allí...bueno... no quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero es probable y casi seguro...de que si xDD. BSS!Cuídate!**

**Elementh Reload: Hola!bueno, si..ejem...tengo problemas siempre a la hora de actualizar...aisss...¡¡pero que sepas que nunca abandono mis historias! Muchas gracias por el review!Bss y cuídate!**

**Náyade: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!¡¡Ahora empezaran las cosas a ponerse interesantes!..jijijij...¡¡y perdón por la demora!Y como le he dicho a Elementh, no dejare este Fic, tranquila ;) Bss! Y cuídate!**

**Kary Anabell Black: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!Por fin actualicé!(no tengo remedio..aisss)Espero que te haya gustado!Bss y cuídate!**

**YukinaJaganashi: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!Y si, lo sé me retraso una barbaridad!Sorry!Espero que te haya gustado!BSS y cuídate!**

**Aidee: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!Me alegro de que te este gustando y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, a pesar de las tardanzas...bueno bss y cuídate!**

**Nagini: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!Seguro que con lo que he tardado ya te has leído todas las Crónicas, me alegro de que te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. BSS! Y cuídate!**

**Ginebra: Hola!Muchas gracias por tu review!JA!lo logre!actualicé antes de fin de año!aunque por poco, por poco!que poca vergüenza tengo...lo siento por tardar tanto, de verdad! Espero que estés bien!Bss y cuídate!**


	5. Viendo el ultimo review

Holas...pufff...no se que decir...es que algunos quizás me quieran matar pero estoy pasando por un bloqueo grave...MUY grave...me falta la inspiración, no me siento motivada.

¡¡¡Continuare la historia! Cuanto antes me sea posible, de verdad, no la he abandonao...de hecho no se si me creeréis, pero esta noche, como no me podía dormir con el calor, estuve pensando en el capitulo siguiente...y nada...el calor afecta mis neuronas TT

Mis más sinceras disculpas

Walkyria.


End file.
